


【Breddy】五十度他

by blueapplepie



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueapplepie/pseuds/blueapplepie
Summary: Spank时被打得红热的屁股，与告白时滚烫的脸颊
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	【Breddy】五十度他

**Author's Note:**

> ※BE或者说E右。极度OOC  
> ※公共场合，spank，绑缚，S杨M陈，都是不正宗的那种  
> ※分手前提🈶，杨第二人称

“怎么样，还不错吧？”你新结识的狐朋狗友自鸣得意地发问。

你眯着眼睛，盯住那个跪在地毯上的赤裸背影，今天主题party的主角之一。

那是个二十多岁的亚裔青年，跪姿不算标准，瘦伶伶的，初生的单薄肌肉贴着骨头，暖色的皮肤微微渗着汗，像是已经被放置了一会儿。身上是全套装备，粗麻绳、隔音耳机、黑眼罩，只顾及公共场合，没用口球堵上他说安全词的嘴。

你说：“很好。”

“我就知道这种合你口味。”他咧嘴笑。

你没再说话。当然，那是你的发小、你最亲密的朋友（你不确定是否需要加上“曾经”的定语）、你的前男友。你从不质疑自己的口味。

半年前，你在他家撞见他用你落下的内裤自慰，然后在兵荒马乱的射精、道歉、洁癖发作之后，你们决定试一试。“不行的话我们就退回原来的位置。”他小心翼翼地补充——听起来有点天真好笑，但毕竟这是Eddy。你答应了他，然后迟到的尴尬开始在你们之间蔓延，让你们无法对视，脸烧着了似的各自笑起来。

说实话，你实在非常喜欢你最好的朋友的身体，也乐于在这片熟悉的土地上开垦新作物——你现在知道的可不仅仅是挠痒痒的敏感点了。但如果连和谐的性生活都不能解决你们之间的尴尬，显然这算得上真正的问题。

算吗？分手后你默默思考着。其实也没那么糟，你们只是太习惯做朋友、太不习惯温情和浪漫。

“我以为这种——我可以说矫情吗——的时刻只需要发生在你快死了的时候？”当有一天你们围在一起读愚蠢的约会指南的时候他痛苦地说。而这甚至是他提议的。

私底下，你不得不承认你也有责任：你习惯了向这位多年伙伴敞开生命中百分之八十的东西，而把剩下百分之二十留给短期浪漫关系。然后现在呢？向他敞开百分百？挺难想象的。

两个月后你用上了那个你觉得扯蛋的预设条件。你劝他或许回到朋友位置对你们更合适，并从他的眼睛里读到抗拒和痛苦，但——从14岁开始，你做了所有有关你们的重大决定，而你总是对的。所以这一次他也说了是。

不幸的是，提出“做回朋友”预设的人却没打算好好履行，Eddy很快抓住了个去欧洲进修的机会，时差让联络变得零碎，继而像那些普通的邻居同学一样，无事不联络。真奇怪，你当然知道其他人只能陪你走一段路，只是他陪你走得太久了，你竟然以为他总会在那。

失去他的日子没什么特别的。排练、演出、进修、比赛，发展一些短期关系又顺利结束，平淡得像没有海风的黄金海岸。

今天是个意外。你来柏林出差，而网上认识的酒肉朋友给你发来消息，邀请你参加个“有趣”的派对。你早过了最胡作非为的年纪，但失去关系的束缚让你的某一面再次饥肠辘辘起来。

然后你就在这里见到了“惊喜”。几个月没见、在几十人的大厅完全赤裸的Eddy Chen。

一些莫名其妙的情绪升起来，来不及辨清就被你冷冷地压下去。你仔细打量他身上的绳结：打得不错，很基础的绑法，不过如果是你，你会在会阴的部位多打一个绳结，那里一被碰他就会开始扭腰；上半身的绳子你也会用更粗的，虽然细一些留下的印痕会更美，但压迫也会变强，Eddy是小提琴手，他会因为担心自己的身体而紧张。

你顿了顿。说白了，这些想法不是第一天出现在你脑海，你早觉得他薄薄的身体适合被折叠，多肉的屁股和胸脯也该被绳结勒得更加突出，生动的肌肉缀在深色的优美的麻绳之间……很美味。

想象过的美味现在就在你眼前。

派对的组织者也是你ig上的朋友，加之这本来就是自由式的派对，你轻易地获得了使用他的权力。

你取了黑色皮拍，走到他跟前，惊讶地发现他的臀部肌肉正不自然地抽动着，透明的水痕附着在肛口和大腿根，电动玩具的嗡鸣声从那个翕动着努力合拢的小肉洞里传出来。你看向身边的朋友，知道她的派对并不提倡实质性行为的发生，而她无奈耸耸肩：“他自己要的。”

更多的情绪涌上来，几乎要淹没你；但手里沉甸甸的皮拍提醒了你的身份。你深吸一口气，重新找回了对肢体的控制，举起了手里的皮拍。

啪。第一下很轻，但仍然把Eddy惊得没办法跪稳——他戴着眼罩和隔音耳塞，这对他来说就像从天外来的一记拍击。他很快稳住身形，趴伏，塌腰，而下一次拍击也如约而至，比上次重很多，那种结实的钝痛让他情不自禁吞咽了一下。更糟糕的是，疼痛带来的肌肉紧绷让那个不大的小玩具往更深处滑去，而肠壁也更用力地碾在上面。

又一记。你清晰地听到他喉咙里的强行咽下的呻吟，注意到他的臀腿也开始出汗。不，你谨遵（不存在的）规则，并没有碰他的皮肤，这只是你的第六感，但你知道不会错；你甚至还记得起他皮肤出了细汗的质感，一点点涩，微微发凉，像是贪恋你的手不肯让它离开。

你心里冰凉的情绪和勃发的欲望冲兑在一起，形成一种灼热黏稠胶质的冲动，被目光肆意涂抹在他身上。而他好像也真的能感受到，微微抖了抖。

你在以往作为S的经历中从没有失控过，当然，今天也没有。你只是千百倍地沉醉在这项活动中，几乎能体察到他毛发的颤动。你毫不留情的拍击已经让他的屁股红亮亮地肿起来，温厚地发烫，让你不得不回忆起一切的开始，最初的开始。你觉醒身为S的意识正是在大学里和他一起演奏室内乐，你看着他排练时投入地在椅子上扭来扭去，屁股轻轻磨蹭着椅面，而突然生出一种强烈的欲求，迫切地想要把他的屁股打得红肿，让他每天一沾到椅子就疼痒得忍不住想站起来，又不得不坐在椅子上装作无事辗转反侧，连在厕所撒尿都要小心不让别人看到屁股上你留下的淤痕。当然你不可能这么做，你们是好朋友，是志同道合追求音乐梦想的伙伴。所以你只是在课余时间去了像现在这样的club，释放你不愿意留在生活中的一面。

但此时此刻，你最初始的欲望正在你的手下被你掌握，你操控节奏、力度、休止，而他负责奏出音符。你们一直是最完美的二重奏搭档，即使分别几个月仍然是。你们保持着同步的呼吸，像过去千百次排练遗留下的的本能，这一次，你是一提。

他的身体忽然微微绷住，大腿根颤抖，你放下皮拍在他身边找到跳蛋的遥控，开到最大，如他所愿把他推上高潮。半透明的白色液体溅在你的黑色船袜上。他剧烈喘息着，汗湿了额发。

你关掉开关，替他拉下了眼罩和耳机。他看到你的黑袜子，眼神顺着你的身体爬升看到你的脸。忽然之间他开始哭泣，你从没看过他哭成那个样子，那么丑，好像脸上每一寸肌肉都拧绞在一起，那么咬牙切齿，以至于哭声都没办法透过那紧咬的牙关传出来。现在他全身都是湿透的了。汗液，精液，泪水，公平地打湿他光裸的每一寸皮肤，却独独忽略了衣冠楚楚的你——除了你被沾脏的黑袜子。

然后他哑着嗓子叫你：“杨。”

“叫我可没有用。”那种黏腻的热潮渐渐从你身体里退走，你感到不太舒服，干巴巴地说，“不舒服就喊你的安全词。”

“杨。”但他坚持又说了一声。这一次组织者之一听到了，他走过来，为他解开绳索，而他精疲力竭地躺下，拒绝了aftercare。

“可我的安全词就是你。”他说。

那双仍在流泪的湿红眼睛看着你，平静得像看一个败者。


End file.
